The Gift
by kissmydeadlips
Summary: How can one be so dark when he has not learned to love? How can one hold so much anger that she can hide it behind a smile? Lady Acharné is the Royal Artist and Maestro Forte is the Court Composer. I have no summary but my idea was inspired by ZoZo1770. I loved how he/she perfectly work Forte emotion and point of view very nice.


**Chapter One**

**A New Life**

Inside the castle, King Arber sat in his studies, writing letters and treaties to neighbouring kingdoms. Deep within his work his advisers Cogsworth enter the room without knocking. Cogsworth cleared his throat to get his highness attention.

"Monsieur Cogsworth, how many times did I have to tell you? Knock before you enter." King Arber didn't even glance up to know who he was talking to.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, your Majesty! I will remember next time." Cogsworth said. Arber sighed. Scratching his bread, he motioned his hand to Cogsworth to come forward.

"What is it, Cogsworth," Arber asked. Cogsworth, fidgets to dig in his tailor coat pocket. Arber watched boredly at his adviser. Pulling out a piece of paper, Cogsworth nearly dropped it. Clearing his throat again, he stood up straight bringing back his composer.

"An Artist name Billis that arrived. He said that he had got a letter from Queen Dianne, to paint a portrait of you and her together in front of the garden." Cogworths handed over the letter that has the royal crested. King Arber looked at the paper seeing was his wife has written.

"Interesting, Cogsworth, see to that all my appointment today are pushed a day back. I need to meet this man to see if he is the real deal. Hopefully he's not some pretender like the last fraud who thought to come here." King Arber laughed. Standing up from his chair, the king headed to the grand entrance where Cogsworth said the man was waiting. Walking the hall of his own castle, he smiled at the men and women who greeted the king bowing and waving. Once the king was at the entrance without being side-tracked with some random problem he looked down from the staircase seeing a man counting more than thirty painted brushes.

"Welcome to my humble castle, Monsieur Billis." King Arber looked at the man. The man stop counted and quickly placed his many brushed back into a suit case.

"Good afternoon, my king." Monsieur Billis bowed deeply. King Arber wasn't yet convinced thirty brushes or not, there needs to be proof.

"Yes. Now, Monsieur Billie I don't want to be rude, but would could I see proof of your past work." King Arber said while checking his nails for dirt. Monsieur Billis smiled.

"Of course, my king I do believe that my apprentice have my sketch pad with her at this moment. You would have to wait." Monsieur Billis said. From the door way, a woman enters carrying two boxes of paint. Two male servants instantly stepped in to help the woman carry the art paint.

"Oh, thank you, messieurs." The woman said. King Arber looked at the woman closely, observing her.

She was quite beautiful he had to admit.

"Acharné, can you hand me my sketch pad." Monsieur Billis asked.

"Of course, Monsiuer Billis," The woman said. A brown bag that hangs over her shoulder slide down her arm as she begins to dig inside to search for the sketch pad that Monsiuer Billis has asked for. She then handed over a large sketch pad to Monsieur Billis who smiled proudky. King Arber descended down the stair closer to the artist. Once they were only a two feet apart from one another. Monsiuer Billis handed over the sketch pad to the King, who gracefully took it.

The king flipped through the pages of the sketch pad, he was very impressed of the work. Cogsworth watched his king smile grew bigger after every pages he looked at.

"You artwork is astonishing, Monsieur Billis." King Arber said, handing the sketch pad back, "But I'm quite curious why you let your assistant carry such work?"

"Well you see, my king. After every student, pupil and assistant I have ever worked with. They always seem to sabotage my art or steal them to make money or fame." Monsiuer Billis frowned but soon smiled again, grabbing Acharné hand he pulled her next to his side like a proud father to his son. "Just as I was about to give up on my legacy of art, that is when I met Acharné."

"Monsieur Billis, please come to my studies. I wish to hear more about your tale." King Arber smiled.

"Acharné, you would mind setting up in the garden." Monsieur Billis gaze at his apprentice with pride, "I know you always pick the prefect spot every time."

"Yes, Monsieur Billis. Of course," The servants, who helped early, gladly helped the woman again along with other servants carrying a tall wood stand.

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" A plump middle-age woman asked.

"Why thank you, um...what is your name?" Monsiuer Billis asked. The plump woman laughed.

"Where are my manners? I'm Miss Potts." Holding out her hand, Monsieur Billis took in his and gently kissed it.

"Is there a first name to this beautiful china piece?" Monsieur Billis flirted. King Arber who kept a straight face, looked at the two before rolling his eyes. The same did for Cogsworth to stood, next to the king. Miss Potts cheeks turned pink and laughed.

"Miss Potts. This is Monsieur Billis, he is artist from Laissez Tomber. It a city far to the north of France." King Arber explained.

"An artist, how interesting," Miss Potts breathed dreamily. Monsiuer Billis stopped drinking the tea and sat it down.

"Oh yes, now where was I? Anyway, when Acharné heard of my teaching in Laissez Tomber, she had traveled far from her home to my workshop begging for me to teach her." Monsiuer Billis remember at those years ago. "I was going to turn her away only because she was a girl." Monsiuer Billis said, King Arber nod in understanding the situation. Miss Potts who was also listening was quite mad. _Girl or not, at less give the women a chance. _"So when, I was about to leave, she literately shouted at me. I've seen woman when they are mad and anger, but the fiery in her eyes." Monisuer Billis shuttered. "I scared half to death just by looking at her, so I listen. Sitting in my office I listen to this girl story of how she wanted to become an artist. I didn't really believe her, but once she showed me her sketch book. It was astonishing." Monsieur Billis sudden stood up, making the King Arber jump in his chair. "The detail and technique she used to draw pictures and landscapes! The emotion that she captured! The feeling of life itself I never seen such work. I know right then and there, Acharné will lead on my legacy of art!" King Arber who was now leaning back in his chair stared at the crazy artist who is now standing on top of his desk,

Once Monsieur Billis, was done his rant. Both the king, Cogsworth and Miss Potts looked at him peculiar. Monsieur Billis seen their faces and shyly smiled.

"I think we should head to the garden well their still sunlight out." Monsiuer Billis quickly jumped down sitting back in his seat and drank the rest of his tea.

* * *

While Monsieur Billis was busy with king, Acharné followed the two servants to the garden. Admiring the workmanship in the detail of the castle decoration she asked one of the servants who was carrying the paints about the castle decorator.

"Angelique is the castle decorator." The servant said, "She the one who organizes most of the event that goes on in the castle."

"Amazing," Acharné breathe.

"Yup, but when is come to placing things here or there, she is very second minded about that." The two servants laughed and Acharné just smiled. They continued walking until finally they were at the doors to the main garden. The servant allowed Acharné to lead on looking for the right spot to paint. Acharné looked over the garden and saw the perfect place.

"There in front of the fountain." She pointed. The two servants look and saw what she was pointing at. "That is where Monsieur Billis will paint."

The servants were ready to help Acharné. But Acharné declined the offer and began setting up the work place. She walked from the fountain to the right spot that was not to close or too far. It's the prefect distance between the artist and the royals.

Caught up in her work she failed to notice a man come up behind her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," Acharné jumped at the sudden voice. She turned her head to see a man look back at her. The man grab her hand began kissing it up her arm. To shock to do or say anything Acharné just watched the man spin her around into a tango dance. "Your beauty and eyes captured my soul at first glance," Finally getting feeling of her nerve. Acharné tried getting away, but the man was too quick and caught her in a dip. He bounces his brows and smile charmly. "Let us kiss, so our love may blossom into a beautiful rose."

"Lumiére I don't think this woman is interested in your so-called _'charms'_."

The man stopped his kissing face and looked up at the source of the voice, Acharné as well look to see. Lumieré pulled Acharné up with him to stand up straight.

"I thought vampires hated the sun. What are you doing out here Forte?" Lumieré spat. Behind the man named Forte, musician players carried their instrument and stands.

"Well, seeing that the sun in high and there is no wind to blow the music sheets away. I thought that we can play outside today." Forte explained. Lumieré huffed then stormed off, away from the garden then went back inside the castle. Acharné watched the man leave and sighed in relief. But before Acharné, can thank the man who just saved her. Forte walked off with the rest of the musician, pointing out to them where they can set up without having the sun blinding them.

King Arber and his wife came strolling into the garden. About five servants carried two chairs, a table, a planter of freshmints and a red velvet rug. Acharné can see Monsieur Billis walking behind the royal couple. Acharné immediately directed the servants to the fountain to place the furniture. King Arber went over to his court composer and both began to talk like old friends.

Once the seating was a ranged, Queen Dianne took her seat and began to read at book. Acharné was setting up the paints along with her teacher.

"Acharné," Monsieur Billis whispered.

"Yes?" Acharné whispered back.

"I have asked if his kingship would take you under his wing as his own castle Artist."

"WHAT?!" Acharné said loudly. Covering her mouth, they receive a few glances from a couple of people but they soon continued back to they're doing. Acharné was shocked, confused and happy all at the same time. "What'd he say?"

"He is still pondering about the offer, but Acharné. I have to ask of you to paint this portrait for me." Monsieur Billis stilled kept whispering.

"But Monsieur Billis, I cannot." Acharné whispered back. Now speaking in a normal voice, Monsieur Billis grab her hand holding him tightly.

"Acharné from the first day you came to me. I have doubted your skills as an artist. But after three years of teaching you everything I have known. I trust you Acharné, paint this portrait for me." Acharné didn't know what to say. She accepted his offer and gave him the most tightly hug ever.

King Arber went to sit next to his wife. When he glances up he noticed Monsieur Billis sitting on near a bench and his apprentice standing behind the canvas. He shrugged his shoulder and took hold of his young wife's hand. Queen Dianne, quickly set her book aside and looked forward smiling, just as Acharné was about to paint, she closes her eyes and pictured everything around her. The castle before her, the main fountain, the flowers and trees, and...the music?

Acharné begins to paint. Her brush gently dances across the canvas, switching colour after colour, mixing different paints to get the right shade. After an hour or so, Acharné didn't notice but Monsieur Billis told the King and Queen they may have a break. It has been two hours and finally once Forte's stopped his playing, so did Acharné. When both the king and queen return, they thought to sit down but Acharné told them that the painting was done.

"Really? Let see." King Arber walked over to the young artist work. Queen Dianne watched her husband steps. She sees the young artist move aside so the king may see and King Arber jaw drop.

"Dianne. _My love_," King Arber breathed. The queen's eyes widen. Never did Arber call her _'my love.'_ Queen Dianne quickly stood up and gracefully walked over to her husband. Once her deep blue looked directly at the portrait before her, her mouth drop opened as she awed at the painting.

"_Oh, mon père dans le ciel!_" Queen gasped. King Arber quickly took hold of his wife noticing that she is off-balance. "This is a masterpiece!" Queen Dianne eyes start to gloss; tears soon begin to fall down her cheek as Queen Dianne cries. "You are, hired!"

"What?" King Arber was shocked. Queen Dianne quickly grabbed the young artist's hand holding it close up to her chest.

"Monsieur Billis, said that it would be a great honor if you were to work here as our own personal artist. And I think, _wee_! You must stay here." Queen Dianne begged. Acharné was too shocked to say anything, looking at her teacher he sat down near a bush of white roses. Monsieur Billis nod to his student and smiled.

"I told you before, Acharné. The choice is yours."

Acharné looked back into the tearful eyes of the queen. She smiled and quickly nodded to the queen saying yes. The queen hugged Acharné tightly thanking her over and over. The sky turning dark as the sun began to go down over the mountain. Acharné was given her own room in the east wing of the castle. Monsieur Billis gave all of this art supplies to Acharné as a parting gift from him. He left the castle that night proud of his very first successful student. Now he can live on happy.

* * *

"Since you're one of the highest ranking servants in the castle, you will be dinning with the king and queen every day. At breakfast, brunch, lunch, and dinner, of course, that if there not busy" The head maid, Babette said in a seductive French accent. She swinged her hips every time she walks around the room explaining to Acharné things about the castle. "Anyway, Cogsworth was supposed to be the one to explain this to you not _moi_."

"So what am I to do, if the king or queen doesn't need at painting to be done?" Acharné asked. Babette stop pacing around the room and was dumbstruck.

"I do not know really? You could go to the library, or sit out in the garden. Your artist! Find something to paint, sketch or sculpt. Whatever it is, you artistes do. Okay, now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with a sorted _gentleman_." Babette seductively smile, she left the room leaving Acharné alone to wonder what to do.

"It's only twenty after five," Acharné said looking at the only clock in the room. "Maybe I can go to library and do some light reading." Acharné got up from the vanity chair that she has been sitting in for the last half-hour getting the talk from Babette. Most of it was non-since and mostly gossips. _I wonder how she manages to keep the castle clean._ She left the room before locking the room. A bit of a habit. She wondering the halls of the castle aimlessly, trying to find the library. Acharné could have asked one of the servants in the castle but there was no one to be seen anywhere. It felt like an eternity that Acharné kept walking around. Until she found the main stair case.

"Finally," She sighed in relief. She went down the staircase and finally found someone to help her.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A full mouth laughed disgustingly too many who ever sat with the king. "So all this time you were lost? I thought you ran off!" King Arber spat some of his food out. King Arber sat at the head of the table while Queen Dianne sat at the opposite. Acharné stood in the door way doing her best not to look revolted by his majesty manners. "Come sit and eat! You are off the highest now!"

"Honey, please. Don't speak with your mouth full, you could choke." Queen Dianne watched her husband. Acharné looked at the table, Cogsworth was on the right, the man name Lumiére was the left. She didn't recognize either of the men sitting next to them. To the queen side, there was an empty seat to her right and Miss Potts next to that seat. Acharné decided to sit next to Miss Potts. "Oh, you can't set there."

"Excuse me, your highness?" Acharné was confused. Queen Dianne smiled kindly.

"As much as I would want you to sit right next to me, you can't not, your seat is between Lord Reichter and Maestro Forte." Dianne nodded her head in the direction. Acharné sighed; she walked over to the other-side of the table. Lord Reichter was the first to stand up and help Acharné to her seat.

"Merci," Acharné smiled. Servants who were standing immediately began to fill Acharné silver plate with food. It was still hot amazingly. And Acharné picked up her napkin and drape in over her dress, picking up her fork she began to eat the delicious off her plate.

"Is it good dearie?" Miss Potts asked crossed the table.

"Yes, better than what my chef use to cook me when I was a child." Acharné said. She sat quietly eating her food, the men to her left the men were loud and annoying, but at less bare-able. To her right was quiet beside Miss Potts and Queen Dianne. Once the King was his visitors and advisers finally left the room to get drunk elsewhere. Queen Dianne offered the remaining desert.

"No thank you, my Queen. I already feel a bit weary after that pleasant meal chef made tonight." Maestro Forte said. Acharné watched, she didn't know why but this man almost seemed familiar. The man bowed elegantly and deeply then left the room without another word. Acharné to decline the offer as well feeling a bit tired after walking around the castle. Unlike the man, Acharné bowing more gracefully, she left the room realizing that she didn't know how to return to her room. A frustrated sighed, she force herself and pray that the lord might give her mercy from walking around like an idiot again. And there still no one around!

* * *

Outside the castle, the set sun colors of the sky became a dark hue. And after one break down, Acharné sat on a window sill watching the clouds the pass over the pale silver moon. Oh, how she wanted to stop time and paint such a beautiful picture.

"Lost again?" A deep elegant voice said. Acharné didn't even bother to look at who **decided** to help her. "Not talking are we? Well, I guess not, after that raving and screaming I heard outside of my room not far from here." If only the hallways weren't lite, Acharné cheeks began to burn red of embarrassment. She finally looked up at the man seeing that is was still dress is his _fancy_ clothes.

"Maestro Forte, is it?" Acharné asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "But my real name is Cedric Forte. Court composer." He bowed deeply. Once he stood up straight she looked at the man's eyes. Eyes black as night, skin pale as the moon, the way he talks brings winter chills. He walks of power, and is cold like ice. Acharné begins to guess in her mind of what kind of life he had lived to be so...cold.

"Dark and enchanted life." Acharné mutter, barely for Forte to catch on to what she had just said. He gave her a strange look and both stared at each other wondering who will look away first. "For a man with a French surname, why is your first-?"

"English?" Forte said before she could finish her sentence. Forte smiled and Acharné swore her heart had just skipped a beat. Forte walked closer to the young woman and sat down on the opposite side of the window sill. He can't believe that he was actually talking to someone who doesn't coward away or ignored him, _interesting._ "Well, you see my dear. My mother was English woman and my father was French man. The rest of the story is already known. They fall in love, give birth to a child then argue over what to name the child and decided to do half and half."

"The first and the second," Acharné said. Forte nod his head. Acharné smile hiding her laugh, they sat again quite both not speaking. Acharné looked outside acting as if something caught her eyes, "It's beautiful isn't it."

"I prefer, Autumn." Forte confessed. _Longest conversation..._He thought. "Well we might as well find your bedroom. I don't want to hear another fit while I'm working." Forte got up from the window sile and waited for the artist to stand up. Acharné stood up next to the man and they both began walking the halls. Forte explained since she is one of the high rank she should be somewhere down this hallway. Lucky.

Quietly they look into each bedroom down the hallways seeing if anyone were sleeping in them. After looking through nine bedrooms. Five were occupied with two sleeping Lords, Miss Potts who was still wake knitting a blanket. Lumiere...well? He was busy. Cogswoth, the man who was too _'busy'_ to show Acharné where her room was, was sitting at his desk shining his shoes muttering something about Lumiere. Finally, three rooms left. Since Forte told that his room was next to Cogsworth. She went room across his rooming the door to see none of her things in there. It turns out that her room was the one over.

"Well, Merci, Maestro Forte for helping me find my room. I hope I didn't waste your time." Acharné thank the gentleman. Forte smiled again and Acharné heart fluttered.

"Of course, madame." He bowed, "Good night." He left into his room closing the door behind him, Acharné did so herself. Once she was looking inside the dark room, she press her back against the door and slowly slide down. He's the first kindness man to do anything for her. She felt her cheek heat up and began to smile. Standing up, Acharné walked over to her bags and changed into her nightgown then crawled under the warm thick blankets as she began to fall a sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
